Menace of Destruction
by NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Malice, Maleficent's oldest child is sent to Auradon along with Mal and the others. He isn't happy being there but there was nothing he could do about it. What would he do when an accident at Ben's coronation sends him to Mystic Falls? THIS IS GOING TO BE SLASH LATER ON. Don't like it, don't read it
1. Malice

**Another story up. Like I said. Over the next few days, I'll check the response and create an upload schedule that I will try to stick to. I say try because I'm very bad at stuff like that, so who knows xD**

 **For those who want to know... Malice is 18 and the others are 16.**

 **Faceclaim: Cole Sprouse**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

In Auradon, Prince Ben was staring out the window at the Isle of the Lost. He was thinking about how to bring up the proclamation to his father. The sudden slam of the door across from him startled him out of his thoughts "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month?" Ben's father – Beast – complained jokingly "You're just a baby."

"He's turning sixteen, dear," Belle sighed in exasperation.

Ben smiled at his parents "Hey, pops."

"Sixteen?" Beast frowned teasingly "That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make any good decisions until I was at least 42."

Belle glared up at her husband with narrowed eyes "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28."

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot," Beast joked before holding up his hands in surrender "Kidding."

"Mom, dad…" Ben made to step from the platform he was on when the man measuring him stopped him. He sighed and stayed where he was "I've chosen my first official proclamation… I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Beast and Belle gaped at their son in shock "Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

King Beast finally found his voice "The children of our sworn enemies… living among us?"

"We start out with a few," Ben explained "Only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

His father's expression grew cold as he looked at his son with crossed arms "Have you?"

"I gave you a second chance," Belle whispered, putting her hand on his arm and turned back to her son "Who are their parents?"

Ben swallowed nervously "Cruella De Vil… Jafar… Evil Queen…" He broke off and took a deep breath to steel himself "And Maleficent."

"Maleficent," Beast roared, ignoring the squeak the tailor had given at the name "She is the worst villain in the land."

Ben sighed and stepped from the platform now that the man had fled "Dad, just hear me out here."

"I won't hear of it," King Beast shook his head harshly "They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"Dad, their children are innocent," Ben pointed out "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" When his father didn't react he looked up at him pleadingly "Dad?"

Beast licked his lips and nodded hesitatingly "I suppose their children are innocent…"

Bella smiled "Well, well done." She held out her arm to her husband "Shall we?" The two of them gave one last nod to their son before leaving the room again. Ben sighed in relief. So far, so good. The first step was already done. Now he only had to get the five children from the Isle to Auradon…

Around the same time on the Isle of the Lost, Malice followed his mother through the town. They were looking for his younger sister, Mal. Why the eighteen-year-old didn't know. He didn't really care much either. Everything that made his mother excited could only mean trouble.

"Hi, mom." Mal whirled around with the lollipop still clutched in her hand. They villagers had all run away screaming as soon as the noticed who had just arrived.

Maleficent rolled her eyes at her daughter "Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby," the purple-haired girl pointed out.

"That's my nasty little girl," Maleficent cackled. She grabbed the candy out of her daughter's hand, spat on it and rubbed it under her arm. Then she shoved it at one of the knuckleheads around her "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

Mal blinked and turned to her older brother with a frown "Malice?"

"Sorry, Mal," Malice shrugged, his face blank "You should know better by now." For their mother it sounded like he chided his sister, for Mal, on the other hand, it had a completely different meaning. You should know by now that mother won't accept us. You will never be 'evil' enough for her. So why are you even trying? Malice had given up long ago and resigned himself to being a disappointment in his mother's eyes.

Maleficent nodded in agreement "It's the deeds, Mal, that makes the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age I was…" Here both Malice and Mal started mouthing along "Cursing entire kingdoms." Maleficent stopped and pointed to Mal "You. Walk with me. See, I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts… how to be me."

"I know that," Mal sighed "And I'll do better."

Maleficent looked from her daughter to her son whose face still wasn't giving anything away before she clapped her hands "Oh, there's news. I buried the lede." She waved at the five children in front of her "You five have been chosen to go to a different school… In Auradon." Carlos, Jay and Evie immediately tried to escape but they were stopped by the minions who had taken their places behind them.

Malice's eyes widened in shock and Mal grimaced "What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses."

"And perfect princes," Evie sighed dreamily but stopped when Mal glared at her "Urgh."

Jay nodded and leaned forward "Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather. You feel me?"

He was about to high five Carlos when he spoke up in a small voice "I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave."

"Woof," Jay barked jokingly from behind the de Vil.

"Yeah," Mal nodded "Mom, we're not going."

Malice snorted quietly and spoke into his sister's ear "Do you honestly think we have a choice? I'm sure mother already has a plan."

"Oh, you're thinking too small, pumpkin," Maleficent gestured "It's all about world domination." She whirled around to walk back to the castle "Knuckleheads…"

"Told you so," the purple-haired boy pointed out with a grim look on his face.

Mal rolled her eyes "Yes, yes… You were right, Malice."

"Malice. Mal," their mother singsonged. The five children exchanged a look before they followed the villain. Once they got to the lair, Maleficent turned back to them "You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal narrowed her eyes.

Maleficent tilted her head "Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns…"

When it looked like she was going to continue, Carlos cut in "Um, I… I think she meant us?" He gestured to himself, Evie and Jay.

"It's all about you and me, baby." Maleficent wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

Malice watched them with a frown on his face. He was used to being shoved aside in favour of Mal. Maybe it was because he never showed his mother that he inherited her power as well… Maybe it was because of his father. Malice was one of the few kids on the Isle who knew both parents, no matter whether he wanted to or not. Born only two years after the villains were cast to the Isle, Malice was one of the oldest children on the Isle. The fact that he had survived for this long, surprised him. It wasn't for the lack of trying on either Maleficent or his father's behalf. The eighteen-year-old was glad that Mal was treated somewhat better than him. Of course, their mother would never actually love one of her children unconditionally but at least Mal wasn't in their mother's bad books.

Mal shrugged at her mother's words "Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't…"

"Well, the get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more," Maleficent commanded "And with the wand and my sceptre, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will."

"Our will," the Evil Queen cut in from the side.

Maleficent waved her off "Our will, our will." She snapped her fingers which caused us to looked back to her "And if you refuse you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy."

"What… Mom…" Mal pouted. Maleficent pretended to squish her daughter's lips to make her stop complaining and then they started to stare at each other, both their eyes turning green.

Carlos walked up to Malice who was watching the scene with no emotion on his face. The youngest of the five had gotten used to the eighteen-year-old's masks and was the only one who knew how the other boy felt about his parents "Do you think we will be okay?" he whispered quietly, making sure that no one would pay them any attention.

Malice head snapped to the side and he sighed "I don't know, Carlos. I really don't."

"Fine," Mal huffed at that moment "Whatever."

Maleficent smirked triumphantly "I win."

"Evie, my little evil-lette in training," the Evil Queen exclaimed "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing…"

"And lots and lots of mirrors," the two chorused.

Evie giggled at the thought but stopped immediately when her mother snapped at her "No laughing. Wrinkles."

"Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos," Cruella shook her head "Because I'd miss him too much."

Carlos perked up at that "Really, mom?"

"Yes," the woman clad in fur nodded absentmindedly "Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur and scrape the bunions off my feet?"

"Yeah," the black and white haired boy grumbled "Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing."

Cruella gasped in shock "Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon."

"Oh, no," he shook his head, looking up at Maleficent "I'm not going."

Maleficent just grunted and turned to Jafar when he started talking as well "Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score?" Jay pulled several items out of his clothes and finally revealed a lap "Oh. Ooh. A lamp."

"Dad," Jay tried when his father rubbed at it frantically "I already tried."

"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow," the Evil Queen exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you all?" Maleficent shouted furiously, causing both of her children to cower back slightly. It never turned out well if their mother shouted at anyone "People used to cower at the mention of our names. For twenty years, I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us from our revenge… revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

"Ow," the Evil Queen winced.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie," Maleficent continued.

Jafar surged forward "I will…" Jay held him back and shook his head.

"Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

Cruella laughed "Oh, but they didn't get baby." She squeezed the plush animal on her shoulder, causing it to squeak "They didn't get the… They didn't get the baby."

"And I, Maleficent… The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains."

"Yes?" the Evil Queen and Jafar questioned, while Cruella was still off in her own world.

Maleficent looked at them seriously "Our day has come. EQ, give her the magic mirror."

"Yeah," the other woman nodded, holding out a small mirror, barely the size of a hand.

Evie frowned down at the small accessory "That is your magic mirror?"

"Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be," the EQ shrugged "But then again, neither are we. It will help you find things."

"Like a prince?" the blue-haired girl questioned.

EQ shook her head "Like my waistline," she joked.

"Like the magic wand," Maleficent snapped "Hello!"

"Hello," EQ smiled.

Maleficent shook her head "My spell book. My book." She walked over to the fridge that they used as a safe "I need my… that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe." She tried to open it a few times but it didn't work "Queen, help me. I never can figure this thing out."

The EQ stood up and opened the fridge easily "Viola."

"My spell… come, darling. Come. Oh… ooh! Oh, oh. There she is." Maleficent was holding the smoking book carefully "It doesn't work here but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday," the Evil Queen sighed.

Maleficent turned to Mal "And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you. Door." The Queen quickly closed the fridge door.

At that moment, a honk sounded outside "Whoo," Jay exclaimed "Let's get this party started."

Cruella glanced at her son "Carlos! Come."

Malice looked from one villain to the others and as soon as he reached his mother, he turned and walked out, grabbing a few of his clothes on the way out. It wasn't as if he had much. Only a few shirts and pants along with his purple and green leather jacket and one pair of dark purple – almost black leather pants. He looked at the limo in surprise and startled when a man in a suit grabbed the bag out of his hand.

"Ah, smells like common folk," the Evil Queen complained behind him.

Carlos shot towards the car door as quickly as he could "Come back here, now," Cruella shouted "Carlos! Ingrate."

Jafar on the other hand just waved "Bye-bye."

Malice looked at the balcony where his mother was standing and stiffened when she narrowed her eyes on him. He knew that he was supposed to help Mal with the plan, no matter what his mother thought of him… If he didn't? Well, he supposed that eighteen was old enough to die after all. He squeezed past Mal into the car and almost gaped at the expensive décor.

As soon as the car was moving, Evie turned to Mal "You're looking a little washed out," she pointed out, readying her make-up brush "Let me help you out."

Mal grimaced "Ew. Stop… I'm plotting."

"Well, it's not very attractive," Evie sniffed.

Meanwhile, Carlos had stuffed some sort of treat into his mouth "Oh! These… It's salty like nuts but it's sweet like I don't know what."

"Let me see," Jay demanded and scrunched up his nose when Carlos opened his mouth, revealing half-chewed food "Ew."

"Ow," Carlos grumbled when Jay hit him over the head, grabbing the sweets from his hand.

Malice closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat next to his sister. He wasn't as excited for Auradon as the others seemed to be. For him, it was only another part in his life that was dictated by others. Why couldn't he make his own decisions for once? "Malice?" Mal questioned, grabbing her older brother's hand in concern. He hadn't even reacted when the others started panicking about the bridge.

"What?" he asked tiredly, cracking one of his eyes open.

Mal sighed "It won't be that bad. Come on, see it as an opportunity to show mother that we are worthy?"

"Worthy of what, Mal?" Malice laughed sadly "That woman makes it clear every day that we can't do anything to live up to her name. When will you accept that?"

"Don't say that," his sister snapped.

Malice snorted "Why not? Because it's the truth?"

"Just – Just…"

"Mal, I'm sorry," the eighteen-year-old sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was a few shades darker than his sister's hair "I'm just through with hoping. You think she will accept you if you steal the wand? Then I hope that you're right."

The others had watched us silently, looking down at their hands. They knew how the siblings were feeling. The hope that Mal had and even the doubts that Malice was voicing. Would their parents really treat them better after they got the wand?


	2. Mal

**I'm really happy with all the feedback I got for this. Thank you so much, guys.**

 **This isn't the longest chapter but I'll try to make the others longer again. Sorry about that...**

 **Like it says in the summary, Malice gets send to Mystic Falls at the end of the first movie, so it's gonna be a few more chapters. There's also going to be a SLASH pairing in the future. Since there are a lot of guys there, I won't say anything more than that. Let you guess.**

 **Erm, yeah… Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

It didn't take long for the car to slow down and eventually we stopped completely. Malice ran a hand through his hair nervously. If the others didn't know what to look for, they wouldn't have noticed that he was close to a small meltdown. There was a reason the eighteen-year-old usually stayed inside the castle instead of running around causing mischief like Mal.

"Oh! Ah," Carlos gasped, falling to the ground with Jay on top of him, trying to reach for something that was in his hand "Stop. You got everything else. Why do you want whatever this is?"

Malice leaned back against the side of the car, watching the two boys on the ground in hidden amusement. He had noticed all of the people watching them warily but he tried to ignore it for now. Jay was still reaching for the object "Cause you want it."

"No. Give it to me. Ow. Let go," Carlos whined, trying to take it back from the taller boy.

Mal cleared her throat "Guys, guys, guys. We have an audience."

Jay and Carlos froze. The son of Jafar smiled charmingly "Just cleaning up." He kicked Carlos' side lightly "Get up."

"Leave it as you found it," the older woman pointed out "And by that, I mean just… Leave it."

The son of Jafar sidled up to Audrey who was staring at the five children from the Isle of the Lost in disdain "Hello, foxy. The name is Jay."

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," the Fairy Godmother greeted happily "I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress."

Mal perked up "Fairy Godmother? As in 'Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo'?"

"Bibbidi-bobbidi… You know it," she winked.

"Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile," Mal said.

Malice poked her side and shook his head "Don't."

His younger sister ignored him though and leaned forward a little "And that sparkling wand," Mal repeated.

"That was a long time ago," the Fairy Godmother shrugged uncomfortably "And as I always say. 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future'."

Ben stepped forward "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben."

"Prince Benjamin," Audrey threw in "Soon to be king."

Evie sighed dreamily "You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you," Audrey sneered, glaring at the blue-haired girl.

"This is Audrey," Prince Ben introduced.

Audrey huffed "Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" Malice's lips twitched at the nickname, mouthing 'Bennyboo' at Carlos.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around and I'll see you tomorrow," Fairy Godmother explained "The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from eight to eleven. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

Prince Ben reached out his hand to shake the Isle kids' hands. Malice just looked at it emotionlessly, making him falter a little "It's so, so, so good to finally me… meet you all. This is a momentous occasion and one that I hope will go down in history." He took Carlos' hand and looked down in confusion "Is that chocolate? As the day out two people began to heal."

"Or the day that you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are," Mal crossed her arms.

Ben grimaced "A little bit over the top?"

"A little more than a little bit," the daughter of Maleficent nodded.

"Well, so much for my first impression," the Prince sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Audrey made a noise at the back of her throat "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mum's Aurora. Sleeping…"

"Beauty," Mal cut her off "Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening." Malice rolled his eyes, already hating the girl in front of him. She was spoilt… and she was showing it.

Audrey gave her a fake smile "Water under the bridge."

"Totes," Mal agreed, rolling her eyes as soon as the other girl turned away.

Ben clapped his hands, drawing the attention back to him "Okay. So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon Prep, originally built over three hundred years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became King." He gestured to the statue of King Beast that was standing in front of them in the courtyard. With a clap of his hands, the man morphed into a beast. Carlos yelped, jumping into Malice's arms.

The purple-haired boy stumbled at the sudden weight addition, blinking down at the boy "Really, Carlos?"

Ben chuckled "Carlos, it's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal questioned curiously.

"Yeah," Prince Ben grinned brightly, happy that at least one of the Isle kids was trying "Mom won't let him on the couch."

Mal sent him a fake smile "So, you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded "It exists of course but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals."

"Who happened to be kings and queens," the daughter of Maleficent muttered quietly.

Audrey smirked "That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years."

"Impressive," Malice deadpanned, face expressionless.

Mal hit her older brother over the back of the head with a small glare "Shut up, Malice." The eighteen-year-old held up his hands in surrender and rolled his eyes.

"Doug," Ben called "Doug, come down." A thin boy with glasses and brown hair ran down the stairs "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And if there is anything you need, feel free to…"

"Ask Doug," Audrey cut him off. She grabbed onto his arm, pulling the slightly bewildered looking prince away.

Mal scoffed "Ha."

Doug cleared his throat, smiling at the villains' kids nervously "Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and…" He looked up and blinked when he saw Evie "Heigh-Ho."

"Evie," the blue-haired girl introduced herself, oozing as much charm as she possibly could "Evil Queen's daughter."

"Okay," the dwarf's son shook his head "So about your classes. I, uh, put the requirements already… History of woodsmen and pirated, safety rules for the Internet and, uh, remedial goodness 101." He looked at the group across from him thoughtfully "I was told there's one eighteen-year-old here?" When Malice narrowed his eyes at him, he gulped. Something about the boy was different… He was intimidating. Even more so than the other kids although Doug couldn't really explain what it was "You're going to join them in the required classes but in the others, you'll be on your own."

"Remedial Goodness. Let me guess," Mal spoke up, taking the attention off her brother "New class? Come on, guys. Let's go find our dorms."

They were halfway up the stairs when Doug called out to them "Oh, uh, yeah… Your dorms are that way, guys." Mal and Jay pulled the other three along in the direction Doug was pointing. The brown-haired boy had a puzzled frown on his face "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and…"

"Sneezy," Carlos told him with a slap on the back.

The half-dwarf groaned, slapping his forehead. How was it that he never could remember Sneezy? It wasn't like he was that easy to forget… When he looked up, the majority of the villains' kids were already out of sight, so he hurried to follow them.


	3. Fairy Godmother

As soon as Doug had left them to their rooms – Malice had his own since he was older than the other two boys – the son of Maleficent immediately took up residence in Carlos and Jay's room. He watched Carlos playing some sort of game from the younger boy's bed. Jay looked at the older boy "Do you think it's a good idea?" When Malice blinked at him in confusion "The whole wand thing, I mean."

"No," the purple-haired boy muttered "Look, I know that I'm the oldest but… My opinion on this is simple. Mother will never accept me as her son, so I don't see a reason to try with this task." A faint smile flitted over his face "Also, I don't think we're going to get far. Mal is shit at lying."

Jay snorted "She was being a bit obvious," he agreed, pulling out electronic devices and whatever else he had gotten his hands on earlier.

"Whoo," Carlos cheered, trying to stay on top of the railing.

Malice barley glanced at the door when Mal and Evie entered. His sister walked over, throwing herself onto Carlos' bed next to him "Jay," Mal spoke up, raising her eyebrow at the other boy "What are you doing?"

"It's called stealing," the son of Jafar gave back.

Mal nodded, exchanging a shrug with her older brother "Okay, what's the point?"

Jay crossed his arms with a pout "Well, Mal. It's like buying whatever I want, except it's free."

"So, you could do that," Mal agreed slowly "Or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world."

Malice turned his head to look at his sister "Mal," he spoke up, trying to find the right words "Why are you doing this?"

"Because once I have the wand, mom will finally accept me," the purple-haired girl snapped.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" the son of Maleficent scoffed. He was getting tired of trying to convince Mal that their mother didn't care. She never did "Mal, mother is the worst villain for a reason. She won't love you just because you gave her the Fairy Godmother's wand."

Mal glared at him "What do you know?" she grumbled. The others stayed quiet, letting the siblings argue. It didn't happen often… Malice was the strong, silent type with a crap ton of mischief thrown in. On the Isle, he hung around Harry Hook for a while but most of the time, the boy was alone and he seemed to prefer it.

"I've tried for eighteen years, Mal," the oldest of the group told his sister, voice going quiet "Eighteen years and the woman is still ignoring me unless she needs something. Tell me honestly, do any of you believe that the wand will change anything?" He looked at each of the group in turn. When none of them answered, he rubbed a hand through his hair "Look, I – I wish I could tell you that they will accept you but… It won't happen. Our best chance is life here in Auradon. I don't like the people anymore than any of you but I would rather be surrounded by arrogant assholes than to be beaten. Father…"

Mal put her hand on her brother's arm at the mention. She knew who he was and that was one reason why she pitied her brother. He always tried to be strong for her. When they were both younger, Mal would come crying to Malice until their mother found out and punished the older sibling for 'allowing Mal's weakness to fester'. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to just listen to Malice but there was the part of her that yearned for her mother's love. No, she would get the wand for her. No matter what it took "This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil and vicious and ruthless and cruel."

"Evil and wicked are two very different things," Malice sighed, getting up from the bed "If you think this is the best way to go about this, go ahead. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Malice," Mal called after her brother.

The older boy walked to his room, sinking down on his bed with a sigh. He felt bad for destroying Mal's hope like this but she should really know better by now. Maleficent was a bitch and had he not been of some use to her, she would have killed him without a hint of regret. Malice's father wasn't much better either. The eighteen-year-old could count on one hand, the number of times he had a civil conversation with the man. How his mother had actually slept with that asshole, the boy would never know. But then again, most of the men on the Isle were disgusting – Yes, Malice was more into guys than girls but he wasn't broadcasting it since it could have gotten him killed or hurt way worse. Funnily enough, the Isle of the Lost was the least tolerant place. Maybe it really wouldn't be too bad to be stuck here.

A knock on the door, caused him to shake the thoughts out of his head "Mali? Can I come in?" Mal called quietly.

Malice sighed "Sure."

The door opened and the purple-haired girl walked into the room, biting her lip "Mali, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Mal laid down on the bed next to her brother "I shouldn't have talked to you like that. You have always been the one to take care of me and I want to take the one chance I have for getting mom's affection."

"I know that, Mal," Malice sighed, pulling his baby sister closer to him "But you have to really think about it. Isn't being stuck in Auradon better than trying to survive on the Isle?"

"Maybe," the sixteen-year-old whispered "The others and I are going to try to get the wand now. Do you want to come?"

Malice shook his head "No. I want no part in this. Just… promise me you'll be careful? I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I promise."

* * *

The next morning, the five Villains' kids were sitting in a classroom with Fairy Godmother. Remedial Goodness 101 was the only class that Malice had with the others. Mal had told him about their attempt to get the wand some more this morning while they had all stuffed their faces.

"If someone hands you a crying baby, so you, A, curse it? B, lock it in a tower? C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?" the Fairy Godmother asked, making Malice look up at her in disgust. He was so sick of being treated like a villain. Sure, they have all been raised with minimal love and what good emotions they showed, always happened in private. It was a weakness after all. Still, it didn't mean that they would kill as readily as their parents. The eighteen-year-old had more or less raised Mal and become an influence on the other three as well "Evie."

The daughter of the Evil Queen looked up from her nails in confusion "What was the second one?" Malice smirked, knowing that they have been putting on an act as soon as classes started. If the people of Auradon wanted to believe they were stupid, murdering villains then that was what they got.

Fairy Godmother's expression fell "Oh, okay." Then she perked up "Anyone else? Malice?"

"I really don't care," the eighteen-year-old mumbled, going back staring out of the window with a vacant expression.

"Mal?"

"C," Mal said, continuing with her drawing "Give it a bottle."

The Fairy Godmother clapped happily "Correct. Again."

Carlos looked at the purple-haired girl in surprise "You are on fire, girl."

"Just pick the one that doesn't sound like any fun," Mal shrugged.

Evie blinked "That makes so much sense."

"Oh…" Mal breathed, seeing a girl walking over nervously. She threw a crumpled up piece of paper at her brother, making his head snap to her.

Fairy Godmother ignored the fact that all five of the Isle children were watching her daughter walk closer "Hello, dear one."

"Hi," Jane greeted shyly, keeping her eyes on the ground "You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation."

"Everyone here remembers my daughter, Jane?" the fairy asked, embarrassing her daughter even more.

Malice raised his eyebrow, sending the girl a tiny smile when he caught her eye. Jane squeaked quietly, blushing "Mom, no."

"It's okay," Fairy Godmother sighed, handing the clipboard back to her daughter "Jane, this is everyone."

"Hi," Jane nodded awkwardly "That's okay, don't mind me. As you were."

Fairy Godmother cleared her throat "Ahem. Let's continue. You find a vial of poison…" Malice's eyes unfocused again, completely and totally bored with this lesson "Do you, A, put it in the king's wine? B, paint it on an apple? Or C, turn it over to the proper authorities?"

Carlos and Jay's arms snapped up and the younger of the two called out "Oh. Oo…" Jay grabbed his arm, trying to pull it down "Get off."

"Jay," the teacher pointed.

"C, You turn it over to the proper authorities," the son of Jafar said, sitting back with a smug grin on his face.

Carlos huffed, crossing his arms "I was gonna say that."

"But I said it first," Jay shot back, throwing himself at the son of Cruella DeVil "Come here."

"Ow," Carlos hissed, falling from his chair with the bigger boy on top of him.

Fairy Godmother watched the two boys with shocked surprise "Boys. Boys. I am going to encourage you to use that energy on the tourney field."

Carlos froze "Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, we'll… We'll pass."


	4. Ben

"Those kids are trouble," Chad Charming scoffed, eyeing the small group of Isle kids. Malice was leaning against the locker next to Mal's, his nose buried in a book. The people from Auradon had already learned that the older boy was often lost in his own world, trying to keep out of others' business. Not that it made him any better in Chad's eyes.

Evie smiled at her best friend "Bye, Mal." She nudged Malice, causing the boy to startle "I'll see you, Malice."

"Bye, Evie," the eighteen-year-old nodded, going back to his book.

Mal looked over his shoulder with a small grimace on her face "What's so interesting about that book?"

"It's about the spell that they used to lock the villains away on the Isle," Malice hummed "Well, about exiling the villains in general."

The two children of Maleficent rolled their eyes when Audrey's voice reached their ears. She wasn't being very quiet either way "No offence, Bennybear, but you're just too trusting. Look, I know your mom fell in love with a big, nasty beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy. Their mother."

Prince Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration "I think you're wrong about them. I'll see you later." He walked over to the two purple-haired teens "Hey."

"Hey," Mal greeted with a small smile.

"How was your first day?" Ben questioned, raising his eyebrow at the older boy.

Mal grinned at the sight of her oblivious brother. Well, not oblivious but he liked to pretend that he wasn't paying attention. People normally talked about more things if they thought they were along "Don't mind him. Malice is always like that."

Ben nodded and looked at the locker "You should really think about taking this talent off the locker and into art class. I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?"

"Way to take all the fun out of it," Mal pouted and walked away.

"Huh," the Prince shook his head, looking after her.

Malice tilted his head "Don't even think about it," he told the other boy, walking past him.

* * *

The next few days, Malice mostly stayed in his dorms, ignoring anyone who was trying to talk to him. He didn't want… friends. Never did, in fact. The eighteen-year-old was better off alone anyway. Less likely for someone to figure out the secret he didn't want people to know. While others might think it was nothing to worry about, for Malice his… preference had always been a sore spot. Maybe because he had seen what happened to the outed people on the Isle or it was because his own father liked to joke that the son of Maleficent was gay, just to see him getting beaten up by his 'loyal subjects'.

Today, Mal and Evie had dragged the older boy to the Tourney field, trying to interest him in the sport or anything other than reading. It wasn't working.

"This is a nail-biter, folks," the Announcer called "There are 47 seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals." There was a little discussion on the field between Jay and the coach before several players were changed "The teams get into their huddles and take up positions along the kill zone. Akiho! The dragoneers have been laying down a withering hail of fire… And now a new substitution…"

Malice tilted his head in confusion. What in the world was that guy talking about? That made as much sense as trying to fight with a piece of toast.

"He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost," the Announced murmured, watching the two Isle boys run onto the field "And that little guy Carlos can barely hold a shield. When they break from their huddles, this is gonna be a big moment here. And the tipoff is ready. Here we go. Long pass goes to Jay. Jay dishes off to prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos. He does a little dancing jig in his opponent's face. And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling manoeuvrer at mid-field. Jay makes a nice pass to Prince Ben through the kill zone. Big block by Chad! Prince Ben moves over wide, gives it back to Jay. He's in the clear! Shot! Oh, what a save by Philip the Falcons' goalkeeper!" Auradon Prep's coach shouted something to the players "23 seconds left. You could cut the tension with a sword. The long ball is played into Jay. Jay, great jump, great leap. And a great move by Jay. Big block from Chad. Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. And then Carlos with a big block goes down. Jay through the kill zone picks up Carlos. Oh, he's being hammered by dragon fire. Still, going on. Jay, hurdling manoeuvre at mid-field. He's in the clear. The ball goes back to Jay. He passes to prince Ben. He scores! Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! What a team! Incredible! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the prince for the win here. What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn…"

The Announcer was cut off as Ben grabbed the microphone from him "Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say." He looked at the stands and over to where Mal, Evie and Malice were "Give me an 'M'."

"M," the crowd shouted.

"Give me an 'A'."

"A."

"Give me an 'L'."

"L."

Ben grinned "What does that spell?"

"Mal," everyone called out, causing the purple-haired girl to hide her face in her brother's shoulder.

"Come on," Ben clapped "I can't hear you." The crowd repeated the name louder "I love you, Mal. Did I mention that? Give me a beat."

Evie exhaled and leaned over to her friend "Oh, my God… Cookie."

Malice was blinking at the prince in surprise before turning to his sister "What the hell did you do, Mal? That is not normal…"

Down on the field, Ben started singing and dancing together with the rest of the team.

" _Did I mention_

 _That I'm in love with you_

 _And did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do?_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you every day_

 _So let me shout it out loud_

 _If that's okay_

 _(HEY)_

 _If that's okay_

 _(HEY)_

 _I met a girl who rocked_

 _My world like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just for her_

 _And I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought that it could happen_

 _To a guy like me_

 _But now look at what you've done_

 _You got me down on my knees_

 _'Cause my love for you is_

 _RIDICULOUS_

 _I never knew (Who knew?)_

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is_

 _RIDICULOUS_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_

 _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_

 _It's RIDICULOUS_

 _Just RIDICULOUS_

 _And I would give my kingdom_

 _For just one kiss, c'mon_

 _Did I mention_

 _That I'm in love with you_

 _And did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do_

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you every day?_

 _So let me shout it out loud_

 _If that's okay_

 _If that's okay_

 _I gotta know which way to go_

 _C'mon, give me a sign_

 _You gonna show me that you're_

 _Only ever gonna be mine_

 _Don't wanna go another minute_

 _Bein' without you_

 _'Cause if your heart just isn't in it_

 _I don't know what I'd do_

 _Because my love for you is RIDICULOUS_

 _I never knew (Who knew?)_

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is RIDICULOUS_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_

 _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_

 _It's RIDICULOUS_

 _Just RIDICULOUS_

 _And I would give my kingdom_

 _For just one kiss_

 _C'mon now!_

 _Hey!_

 _Oh yeah! Hey!_

 _Yow!_

 _Alright! (Hey)_

 _Alright! (Hey)_

 _Because my love for you is RIDICULOUS_

 _I never knew (Who knew?)_

 _That it could be like this_

 _My love for you is RIDICULOUS_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_

 _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S_

 _It's RIDICULOUS_

 _Just RIDICULOUS_

 _And I would give my kingdom_

 _For just one kiss_

 _C'MON NOW"_

The eighteen-year-old rubbed his forehead in annoyance. He had a pretty good idea what Mal did and since it was obvious that the prince had had a crush on her from the beginning… This shouldn't have surprised anyone "That whole performance is ridiculous," Malice grumbled, shaking his head.

Audrey had retreated up the steps as soon as Ben said that he was in love with the daughter of Maleficent "Chad's my boyfriend now. And I'm going to the coronation with him," she called out in a huff "So I don't need your pity date."

Ben barely looked at her before smiling at Mal "Will you go to the coronation with me?"

"Yes," the purple-haired girl smiled shyly, still a little embarrassed by the spectacle that happened in front of her.

"She said yes," the soon-to-be King cheered.

Jay cleared his throat "Let's go, Ben. The whole team's waiting for you." It was at that point that Malice once again left to go to his room. This had been a colossal waste of time. He could have done something worthwhile instead of watching people run around a field for over an hour. How anyone could like that sport… Well, Jay certainly seemed to have fun but then again, the son of Jafar had always been competitive, so it didn't surprise Malice in the slightest.


	5. Chad

A few days before family day, Fairy Godmother had a surprise for the Isle kids. They were all in the Remedial Goodness 101 classroom, waiting for the older woman to say something. She shifted at the front of the classroom, standing next to a laptop "Children, excuse me. Um… As you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Auradon Prep and because your parents can't be here due to – uh – distance, we've arranged for a special treat."

" _I don't see anything, nor do I hear,_ " Maleficent's huff came through the laptop. Mal and Malice exchanged looks of dread as the eighteen-year-old steeled himself for what would undoubtedly be a very painful conversation.

"Kids," Fairy Godmother gestured, beckoning them to come closer.

" _Is it… Is it… is…"_

" _Press enter,_ " Jafar mumbled.

Maleficent let out a frustrated noise " _Can I please see a remote? Is this thing on? Ugh, it's broken. Ugh! I hate electronic equip… Oh."_ She broke off as the screen suddenly turned on, showing Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella and the Evil Queen in their hideout.

The Evil Queen leaned forward, waving enthusiastically " _Evie, it's mommy. Oh! Look how beautiful. Oh, you know what they say, the poison apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_

" _Don't you mean the weeds?"_ Maleficent shot back, rolling her eyes.

" _Ooh,"_ Cruella hummed " _Who's the old bat?_ "

Mal looked at her brother before turning back to the screen "This is Fairy Godmother."

" _Still doing trick with eggplants?"_ Maleficent smirked.

Fairy Godmother gaped, crossing her arms "I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage."

" _You really couldn't give Cinderella till one AM? I mean, really. What, the hamsters had to be back on their little wheels?"_

Malice sneered at the image of his mother. At least the Evil Queen had acknowledged the fact that Evie was there. The older fairy's face a faint red colour as she glared at the villains "They were mice. They were not… they were mice. They were not…"

"We got it," Malice rolled his eyes.

"They were mice," Fairy Godmother mumbled before quieting down.

Mal ignored the older woman and her brother "Hi, mom."

"Mal," Maleficent exclaimed, her tone sounding forced "I m – m – miss you."

Jafar nodded, leaning over the women "You children are never far from our thoughts."

"I got it," Mal rolled her eyes.

"How long must mummy wait to see you?" the Evil fairy asked, glancing at Fairy Godmother from the corner of her eyes. With how obvious they were being, Malice was really surprised that no one figured things out already.

The purple-haired girl looked at her friends "Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think sometime probably after… that."

"When?"

"Friday," Malice told her, speaking directly to his mother for the first time "10 am."

Maleficent barely looked at her son, instead keeping her attention on her youngest "You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I don't get my hands on that magic wan… you… you little nugget that I love so much."

Malice scoffed, looking at Fairy Godmother with a small glare. She was shifting uncomfortably, obviously noticing that the students weren't very happy with their 'special treat'. The thing that surprised her the most was that two of the Isle kids were more or less ignored by their parents. Then again, Malice had always stayed in the background even when she was actively trying to include him in the activities.

"Carlos, is that a dog?" Cruella screeched, looking ready to lunge at the screen "Oh, yes, yes, baby, I do understand. It would make the perfect size for earmuffs."

The youngest Isle kid tightened his grip on Dude and glanced at Malice. The eighteen-year-old subtly rested his hand on Carlos' back, lending him some strength "He's the perfect size for a pet. This dog loves me and I love him. And FYI, your dog is stuffed, so give it a rest."

"Oh-ho," Jafar snorted "Burn."

Cruella turned to glare at the man behind her "Oh. Why don't you go sell a toaster, you two-bit salesman."

"People who talk to stuffed animals shouldn't throw stones," Jafar shot back.

"Oh, well," Cruella sneered "People who sell toasters shouldn't use mixed metaphors."

Malice lunged forward, closing the laptop with his mask back up. Fairy Godmother looked at the closed laptop for several moments before she shook her head "I'm so sorry."

"Did that turn out the way you wanted it to?" the purple-haired boy questioned, resting his hand on Carlos' shoulder.

Jay nudged him and shook his head "Thanks for the special treat."

"Of course," the older woman nodded, watching the kids walk away with a sad expression on her face.

"M?" Evie whispered, leaning over to Mal "What do you think our parents are gonna do to us if we don't pull this off?" It had dawned on her a while ago that Malice had been right all along. Although it wasn't necessarily better than them finding out that they did nothing.

Mal stopped "I think they will be quietly disappointed in us but ultimately… Proud of us for doing our best."

"Really?" Carlos frowned.

"No," the purple-haired girl shook her head with a sigh "I think we are definitely goners."

Malice ran a hand through his hair "What are you going to do now? I mean, you have a plan, right? Other than using the spell that you have on Ben. More than just grabbing it out of Fairy Godmother's hands…?"

"Not really," his sister shrugged "I'm working on it."

* * *

"Okay, we all know what it looks like," Mal proclaimed "Well, except for Malice but I'm guessing you know what a wand looks like." The eighteen-year-old raised his eyebrow, giving his sister a deadpan looks "Okay, okay. So it'll be up on the dais under the beasts' spell jar and we'll be coming in from here. I will be in the very front. You all will be up in the balcony. Okay? Carlos?"

The white-haired boy petted Dude and nodded "Okay, so I'll find out limo, so we can break the barrier and – uh – get back on the island with the wand."

"Perfect," Mal clapped "Evie?"

The daughter of the Evil Queen looked up "Yeah?"

Mal handed over the perfume bottle she was holding "You will use this to take out the driver. Two sprays and he'll be out like a light."

"Okay," Evie nodded "M? You want to break Ben's love spell?"

Malice tilted his head and looked at his sister "You love him, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the younger of Maleficent's children huffed before she slumped "Yeah. I think I do… I've just been thinking, you know, where the villains finally do invade Auradon and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful, Ben still being in love with me just seems a little extra… cruel." The purple-haired boy hummed, smiling at his sister proudly. This was something he had always said… Being evil and being wicked are two very different things and if they were anything, it was wicked.

* * *

"Hello there," an older woman greeted, walking up to Mal as soon as she was alone.

Mal blinked in surprise "Hi?"

"Have we met?"

The daughter of Maleficent shook her head "No, I don't think so. I'm new… Sort of like a… transfer student."

"Everything alright?" Malice questioned, practically materialising next to his younger sister."

"Yes, I'm fine," Mal nodded "This woman was asking if we've met."

Malice grabbed his sister's arm, leaning down to whisper into her ear "That is Queen Leah, Sleeping Beauty's mother. You don't want her to find out who we are."

"Grammy," Audrey smiled, hugging Queen Leah tightly.

"Oh, Audrey," Queen Leah exclaimed "Give grammy a kiss, dear."

Aurora's daughter glared at both Mal and Malice when she caught sight of them "Grammy. I don't think you want to be talking to these two. Unless you feel like taking another hundred-year nap."

The old woman frowned "What?" She studied the two purple-haired kids closely before gasping "You. How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" Malice pulled his younger sister behind him, making sure that he was between her and the enrage woman who apparently thought that Mal was their mother.

"Queen Leah, it's okay," Ben soothed "Maleficent is still on the island. These are her children, Mal and Malice. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?"

"A chance to what, Ben?" the older Queen hissed "Destroy us? Come on. You remember, don't you? The poison apples and the spells. Spells… My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all." She looked at all the heroes around her "You mustn't trust them."

Mal grabbed her brother's hand, looking at Queen Leah with sad eyes "I'm so so…"

"Go away," Chad snarled "Stay away from her."

Ben stepped closer to intercept Chad before he could do anything "Don't do this, Chad."

"What?" the son of Charming sneered "They were raised by their parents, Ben. What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay?" He glared at Mal "You stole another girl's boyfriend."

Evie clenched her hand around the magic mirror "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" She turned it around to face Chad.

"What? Come on."

Jay shoved the other boy away from Evie "Back off, Chad. All right? Back off."

"Jay, take Evie and Mal and go to your room. Stay there until I come back, alright?" Malice spoke up, keeping his eyes on Chad Charming.

Mal looked at her brother and tugged at his hand "Come on, they're not worth it."

"No, they aren't," Malice agreed, his eyes glowing a poison green as he looked at his sister. It was one of the few times he openly showed his power. While he did have all of his mother's powers as well as some from his father, the eighteen-year-old had one thing they didn't have. Control over his temper. He never wanted anyone to know what he could do, so they didn't know "But you are. Now go."

As soon as they were gone, the son of Maleficent glared at Chad "You think you're so great, don't you? Picking on the 'evil spawn'? For your information… Neither Mal nor the others were raised by their parents. I took care of them when our parents decided they had better to do." He sneered at the assembled heroes and turned back to Chad with a disgusted snort "You're a pathetic, spoilt brat. After all, wasn't it you who used all those girls to get a better grade? You say that we are the villains in this story but you should look at yourselves. All of you." With that, Malice whirled around, storming up the stairs and back to the dorms where the others were waiting for him.


	6. Jane

**I'm sorry this is shorter than some of the other chapters but this is THE chapter if you get what I mean.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Malice was standing with Jay, Carlos and Evie, waiting for shit to hit the fan. After his outburst during family day, people had stayed away from them even more than at the beginning. Doug was ignoring Evie and the majority of the girls had annoyed Mal enough to return their hair to their normal state.

Snow White was standing in front of a camera, talking to the whole kingdom as Mal and Ben walked up to the front of the cathedral where Beast and Belle were waiting with Fairy Godmother and the wand.

Ben knelt down in front of his parents "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?" Fairy Godmother asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I do solemnly swear," the Prince nodded.

Fairy Godmother smiled proudly, taking her wand from where it was "Then it is my honour and my joy to bless our new king…" Before she could continue, Jane stormed over to her, grabbing the wand out of her mother's hand "Child, what are you doing?!"

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself," Jane called out, fighting against the wand. Malice looked at her, seeing that she wouldn't be able to keep a hold of the magical item for much longer. He swung himself over the railing of the balcony as the girl started swinging the wand around "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

With her last swing, a burst of energy left the wand, heading directly for Malice. He was flung back into a wall, hitting his head. The last thing he heard was his sister shouting his name.

"Malice," Mal shouted, about to run over to where her brother had fallen when his prone form was enveloped in a golden glow "Mali?"

Ben's arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her from running toward him "Mal, don't."

"What's going on?" Jane asked tearfully, her hands shaking from the shock of what had happened.

"I… Don't know," Fairy Godmother murmured, staring at the glow in confusion. Nothing like this had ever happened before and there was no way that Jane could have caused this.

Mal shook her head with tears in her eyes. No, she had to go through with this… She snatched the wand out of Jane's hands, looking at the people around her "Mali," she breathed before steeling herself.

"Mal, give me the wand," Ben whispered, holding out his hand.

The purple-haired girl shook her head, holding the wand out in front of her "Stand back."

"It's okay," Ben soothed, trying to get closer.

"Ben, I said stand back," Mal snapped as the other three joined her.

The prince tilted his head "You really want to do this?"

"We have no choice, Ben. I'm not Malice… He was against this from the beginning but… Our parents…"

Carlos tugged at Mal's dress, trying to get her attention "Malice is gone."

"What?"

"He's not here anymore," the white-haired boy repeated, staring at the space his best friend and older brother had been in before.

Mal lowered the wand, seemingly collapsing in on herself "No. Not him… Everyone but him."

"Mal," Ben called softly "Your parents made their choice. Now you can make yours."

"I think I want to be good," Mal murmured, her gaze still trained on the wall to the left "For my brother."

* * *

When Malice woke up, he had no idea what happened. The last things he remembered was being thrown into a wall. He glanced around in confusion. This didn't look like the Cathedral through and it wasn't his dorm or the medical room either… Instead, it looked more like a hallway similar to the one of Auradon Prep. Note the similar. While it seemed like a school, it certainly wasn't the one he knew. He stiffened when a dark-haired man walked past him, not even glancing down.

"Hey Blondie," Damon called out, seeing Caroline at the other end of the hallway. The vampire was aware of the boy laying on the ground but he just assumed the guy was drunk enough to stay down "They let you out?"

Caroline stumbled forward, glaring at the raven-haired man "I remember."

"What do you remember?" Damon humoured her.

"I remember how you manipulated me," the blonde started "You pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me."

The older vampire scoffed, hiding his worry behind his usual mask "You're crazy."

"Memories have been coming back, in pieces."

Damon shook his head "You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a vampire…" Vampire? Malice frowned at that. He knew what they were but… There hadn't been any vampires and even so, they would have probably been on the Isle of the Lost along with all the villains. He carefully climbed to his feet, pressing one of his hands to his aching head. The eighteen-year-old had to get out of here. Something was wrong and he would be damned if he didn't find out what had happened.


	7. Damon

**Alright. I have no idea how this turned out. It was so awkward to write xD But anyway. I used some of the spells from Charms because I'm bad at rhyming, so I wouldn't have been able to do anything that sounded even remotely good.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

It been several days since Malice arrived in Mystic Falls and he spent most of his time researching what happened to him. The fact that he didn't find anything concerning Auradon on the phone he might or might not have stolen, was worrying. Not only that but the fact that there were indeed vampires in this town. So far he had stayed away from anyone who could possibly hurt him while learning as much as he was able to about the town's inhabitants and making sure to find a place to stay without annoying anyone.

One day, the purple-haired boy walked past the Grill when he was pulled into an alley and thrown against a wall "Who are you?" the man he had seen on his first day demanded. He was one of the vampires… Damon, if Malice remembered right.

"Malice."

"What are you?" the vampire hissed, tightening his grip "I have never seen you before, so I ask you one time. Why are you here?"

Maleficent's son raised an eyebrow "Do you honestly think that I want to be in this hellhole of this town? I'm not here to cause trouble." Yet, the boy added silently.

Damon let go of the boy, not catching a lie in his words "What kind of name is Malice?"

"The kind you get from your entitled mother who thinks it's a great idea to name her children after herself," the eighteen-year-old muttered, running a hand through his hair "By the way, if you don't want people to find out what you are, you should be careful who you throw against walls."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Damon shot back, his voice lowering. He glared at the boy, ready to start compelling him.

Malice smirked "You should also be careful of who you talk in front of. I heard you talking to that cute blonde. Not sure if I heard her name…"

"You were the drunk guy on the floor?" the vampire blinked in surprise.

"Not so much drunk, no," the son of Maleficent shrugged and patted the vampire's shoulder to walk past him "I'll just be leaving then."

Damon stared after him for a moment before appearing in front of the purple-haired boy "I don't think so." He grabbed a hold of the smaller boy's chin and stared into the slightly creepy eyes of the guy in front of him "You will forget everything you know about me and every supernatural creature in this town. You will not tell anyone about this."

"Was that supposed to do anything?" Malice snorted, rolling his eyes at the tightening grip "I would be stupid if I told anyone about what happened. Chill. I honestly don't care, so… May I go now?"

The vampire stared at the boy for another short moment "I'll be keeping an eye on you," he warned, stepping to the side.

"Do whatever you want," the eighteen-year-old told the vampire before walking off. Maybe he could have some fun in this bore of a town… Malice smirked to himself. Oh, yes. He could definitely have fun here.

* * *

Malice was walking around the park where several people were in the process of setting up everything for the Volunteer Day, just watching people. He was bored… Really bored and just wanted some sort of excitement that wasn't of his making. If nothing were to happen soon, he would probably have to make sure that there was something for him to do. Reading books only worked so long… And the fact that he started practising his magic in the comfort of his home – one that he had also built with magic and a little handy work quite some ways into the woods. He had studied the property lines for quite a while until he had found a spot that didn't belong to anyone.

"What are you doing?" Malice heard Damon's voice from somewhere to his right and froze. The vampire had been true to his word and watched him. Another reason why the purple-haired boy hadn't dared to do anything. Not yet, at least. He had only been in the town for about two weeks. Not enough time to make them feel comfortable with his presence.

Another voice answered, causing the boy to let out a silent sigh "Negotiating peace on your behalf."

"I don't want peace," Damon scoffed.

"Consider it opposite day," his brother shot back.

The raven-haired vampire groaned "Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem."

"No," Stefan shook his head "Actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." With that, he walked away.

Malice stepped closer to the vampire "You know, you're an idiot, right?"

"Oh, great," Damon muttered "You're here as well."

"Just say the word and I'll keep an eye on that guy you were talking about," Maleficent's son offered.

The vampire tilted his head "Why would you do that?"

"Honestly? I'm bored and I would do anything for some excitement. Unless you want me to randomly set things on fire, this is the only thing I can think of at the moment," Malice shrugged.

"What do you want in return?"

The eighteen-year-old hummed "A favour. Not now… But whenever I need your help."

Damon crossed his arms "Why would I agree to that? It seems as if you're getting more out of this deal than me."

"Have it your way then," Malice rolled his eyes, walking off in no particular direction.

It was a little while later when he saw the guy who was after Damon and his brother standing with a blonde woman that he vaguely recognized. From the way they were looking around for listening ears and glancing at the Salvatores, there was only one thing they were talking about. Malice kept his eye on both Damon and the man he didn't know the name of, staying back for now.

The son of Maleficent followed the blonde woman, staying just out of ear shot. When she pulled out her phone, he knew that it was almost time to intervene in one way or another "Look," the woman whispered "I can't talk here. Just get Jess and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a… yes, we need it."

The younger blonde – Caroline walked up "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the Sheriff shook her head "I just have something…"

"You mean work?" Caroline cut her off "You've surprised me. You lasted longer than five minutes."

Liz sighed "It's important."

The young vampire scoffed "It always is."

As soon as she was gone, Elena walked up to her friend "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Caroline mumbled "Something's up."

"She knows," Malice interrupted "About the Salvatores that is."

The two girls turned around in surprise "Who are you?"

The purple-haired boy shrugged "Does it matter right now? I'm here to help. Nothing more."

"How do you know about Damon and Stefan?" Elena questioned, narrowing her eyes at the boy in front of her. She had seen him around occasionally but never really noticed him talking to other people.

"I repeat. Does it matter?" Malice questioned, his voice brimming with annoyance. He already regretted trying to help and turned to the blonde vampire "Can you hear anything?"

Caroline titled her head before letting out a shocked gasped "Oh god."

"What is it?" Elena urged.

"He's right," the blonde murmured, nodding towards Malice "Damon and Stefan are in trouble." With that, she took off into the woods, the other two following her. Elena was stumbling over her own feet while Malice moved surprisingly gracefully. Not only because he was used to running around but it was one of the things he had gotten from his father. No matter how much Malice hated the guy, his genes were useful for the most part "They've been here."

"What?" Elena squinted, seeing the blood that was smeared on one of the plants.

Mason stepped towards the group of three "What are you three doing out here?"

"Have you seen Stefan?" the brunette girl questioned, trying to keep her voice level.

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him," the man nodded "Seen Damon too."

"Where are they?"

Mason smirked "You don't need me to tell you that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." He looked at Caroline "Does your mother know what you are? I'd be happy to tell her." The blonde started towards him but he caught Elena from behind, strangling her with an arm under her chin "Don't be stupid. Necks snap easily around here."

The purple-haired boy looked from one girl to the other before he sighed. Well, at least he got his 'excitement' now… The boy stared at Mason with narrowed eyes that started glowing a poisonous green for a moment before the man started blinking lethargically, only to slump to the ground. Malice held out his hand for Elena to take "Come on."

"What… What just happened?"

"Never mind that," the son of Maleficent muttered, shooing them in the direction of where he could hear a commotion "They're down here."

Elena stared at him "How do you know that?"

"Shh," Caroline hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Caroline? Caroline, what is it?" the brunette questioned urgently.

The blonde closed her eyes for a moment "My mom. She's killing them."

"What?!" Elena demanded, going to run forward. She didn't get very far before Caroline caught her arm "We have to stop them, Caroline."

"No, I can't," Caroline whispered "Elena, she's gonna find out about me… I can't."

Malice looked from one girl to the other before silently making his way into the cellar "Stay here. I'll get them out."

"Wait," Elena stopped him "Who are you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Caroline muttered "He's helping us. I'm sure that you will find out when Damon and Stefan are not going to get killed… Thank you."

Malice nodded tightly "Welcome. Keep her here."

"Please don't hurt my mother," the blonde vampire pleaded.

"I won't," the eighteen-year-old hummed "Just making sure that she forgets about this."

As soon as he was close enough, he hid behind a corner.

" _Let this group,_

 _quick as a sneeze._

 _Stop this coup,_

 _and quickly freeze."_

It was rather comical to him to see several people frozen in their half-walking states. Inside the room was the Sheriff along with two other men and the two vampires lying more or less conscious on the floor. Malice walked towards Liz without a care in the world.

"What are you doing?" Damon groaned.

Malice looked at him for a moment before turning back to the woman and the men

" _Thoughts, beliefs, ideas, truths, images._

 _All of these you hold onto tightly,_

 _What I now mention you will release._ You will forget about everything that has to do with the Salvatores being vampire, you will forget what happened down here and go back to the park." Malice fell to his knees next to Damon "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," the vampire hissed, already digging out the bullets "Stefan… Can you help him."

Malice scratched his head sheepishly "Healing isn't my forte…"

* * *

Later, the Salvatores were back at the Boarding House with Malice, Elena and Caroline. Stefan and Elena were talking quietly, the younger vampire relaxing on the couch, sipping on some animal blood that Damon had gotten him.

"Why did you help?" Damon spoke up, looking at the purple-haired boy who had been looking through the bookshelves in the room.

Malice shrugged "Why wouldn't I?" In truth, he couldn't care less about what happened to them. But the boy would do everything to relieve the boredom that had a tight grip on him. Especially since the whole situation had caught up with him a few days ago. Malice wasn't sure whether he would ever see his sister and her friend again and that hurt. They might not have listened to him but he still loved them and wanted them around.


	8. Katherine

"Here," Damon murmured, handing the blonde vampire a glass of blood.

Caroline sighed and nipped at the blood "I'm still shaking."

"That's all well and good but… Why am I here again?" Malice asked, planting his feet on the coffee table. A part of him hoped they wouldn't actually include him in any of their stupid adventures but it seemed like he was wrong.

Before anyone could answer the purple-haired boy, Stefan entered, looking at the three people in the room "What happened?"

"Go ahead," Damon nodded to the blonde "Tell him." He grinned at his brother "You're gonna love this."

"I saw Katherine today."

Stefan's eyes narrowed "Where?"

"At the Grill," Caroline continued, taking another long drink from the glass "I just stopped by to gawk…"

Malice titled his head to look at her "I think you meant stalk."

"Quasi-stalk Matt," the youngest of the vampires corrected, glaring at Malice lightly.

Maleficent's son smirked at her "Hey, I didn't ask to be here, Barbie. And you can't deny that your obsession with that dude is a little… creepy and – Well, obsessive."

"Shush," Damon hushed, gesturing for Caroline to continue with her story. The girl did and spun her less than exciting tale, causing Malice to throw his head back against the sofa with an annoyed groan that was ignored by all three vampires.

"What was the message?" Stefan questioned as soon as the blonde was done.

Caroline looked up at the two brothers "Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood."

"Tell him the rest of it," Damon murmured.

"Tonight," the blonde said quietly "At the Masquerade Ball."

Stefan let out a low sigh, running a hand through his hair "She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard."

"She's running scared," Damon snorted "What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."

"We can't underestimate her," the younger of the two pointed out "We have to play this smarter than her."

Caroline tilted her head curiously "Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?"

"I agree with Blondie, actually. What does it matter if she has an all-powerful moonstone or not?" Malice asked "If that was all? I was… busy when you called." And he had been. Busy, that was. Malice had been practising some magic along with his transformations. The dragon was giving him a bit of trouble since he wanted to be able to control its size but for that, he would have to make sure that it listened to him. At the moment, it was a bit difficult. He had three people in his head essentially. Himself, the dragon and the form he had gotten through his father. Normally, they lived in peace but when Malice wanted to do something while in another form, he had to reason with it and since they hadn't really had a chance to bond yet, that was a problem.

He was about to walk out when Damon stopped him with a hand around his wrist "What did you just say?" the vampire demanded.

"What?"

"About the moonstone. What did you say?" Damon clarified "How is it 'all-powerful'?"

Understanding dawned on the boy "Oh, it's pumped full of magic for some reason. I don't exactly know what it means but… I can feel that thing from here."

"Yeah?" the older Salvatore brother challenged "Where is it then?"

"Upstairs," Malice pointed out, closing his eyes. The stone really was more powerful than it should be considering that moonstones weren't even the most powerful magical stones "Bathroom… Did you really think that a – a bowl with soap is a good hiding place? I mean, seriously?"

Caroline let out an amused snort "You know, I think I like you, Malice."

"Huh," the purple-haired boy blinked "I think that's the first time anyone said that to me. I think I'm losing my touch."

"What do people normally say?" the blonde questioned curiously. She would love to find out more about the older boy. He had been around for a few weeks already but apart from his name and a few other things, they didn't know anything about him.

Damon cleared his throat "Can we get back to the problem at hand? Katherine?"

"Fine, then," Malice sighed, shaking his wrist free "What exactly do you plan on doing if you're not going to give her the moonstone?"

"I'm gonna go to the Masquerade Ball and I'm going to kill her… Tonight."

Stefan shifted where he was standing "You're not gonna kill her," he said.

Damon groaned "Don't give me that goody-goody crap…"

"You're not gonna kill her," Stefan repeated and Malice had a good idea what he would say next "Because I am."

Malice crossed his arms "See? You have it all figured out, so I'm going to ask again. Why. Am. I. Here?"

"Because if we want to kill Katherine, we'll need your help," Stefan pointed out "You can do magic…"

"You have a witch if I heard right before," the purple-haired boy pointed out, staring at the vampires unimpressed "Not that I don't want to help." He paused "Oh, wait. I don't."

Caroline hummed "I can see why people don't tell you that they like you."

"Thanks," Malice smirked "Anyway. I'm gonna be there tonight but the rest? I'm not your personal magic puppet, so either ask your witch friend or try to get it done yourselves." He turned on his heels, disappearing in a cloud of hazardous green smoke.

The three vampires stared at the space the boy had disappeared from before blinking at each other "Did he just…?"

Stefan nodded "He did. I didn't know that…"

"Huh."

* * *

The evening had come faster than Malice had anticipated but he soon found himself dressed in the clothes that Evie had made for him for Ben's coronation. A dark purple suit jacket paired with a black shirt and a slightly lighter tie. He decided to forego the mask since nothing he really wanted to put on would fit his outfit. Not without exchanging the suit jacket for his leather one.

He glanced around the room curiously, seeing it slowly become packed with people. It was somewhat fascinating to see this many people all in one place. While Auradon had been similar on their 'Family Day' it was nothing to this town. Malice guessed that they had lots of celebrations every year, so seeing this many people when something like this Masquerade happened every year was surprising. Maybe it was just because he was too anti-social for this.

"Elena?" he heard Matt greet and straightened up. From what he had been told, Elena was supposed to stay at home tonight, so this could only be Katherine.

Not-Elena squinted at the blond boy for a moment before she smiled "Matt? You look dashing."

"I thought you said you weren't coming," Matt frowned in confusion.

"I couldn't miss it," Katherine replied, something darkening in her eyes "You really are hot in a suit. I would love to just…" She shook her head "Okay, here's the deal." Malice raised his eyebrows when she started to compel him. Oh, maybe he was going to get his fun. That was literally the only reason, he didn't try to stop her "Do you know what you have to do?"

Matt nodded, dazedly "I'm gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk. I'm going to start a fight with him and I'm gonna beat him until he snaps."

"And then?" Katherine urged.

"I won't stop until he kills me," Matt finished.

The Elena look-alike nodded with a smirk "God, you're hot. Now go away."

The blonde nodded "Thank you."

Malice watched the brunette vampire for a moment before making a split-second decision, walking up to her "You know, I'm sure you're a bitch and all from what I heard but there's one thing I have to commend you for."

Katherine tilted her head at the boy. He was… different. That was all she could think of to describe him right then and there "I – What are you talking about?"

"I know you're not Elena," Malice pointed out with a smirk "So you can stop pretending."

"Fine," the vampire sighed, raising her eyebrow "What do you command me for?"

Malice's eyes lit up "You know how to cause trouble. I like that. This town is too boring without the whole Supernatural drama."

"I know what you mean," Katherine raked her eyes over the purple-haired boy's body "What was your name again?"

"Malice," he introduced himself with a mocking bow "Anyway, it was nice to meet you considering… I'm off to – Somewhere."

The Elena look-alike inclined her head "Maybe we'll see each other again. I look forward to seeing what the two of us could cause."

"Destruction, I'd imagine," Maleficent's son laughed before turning around to walk into the crowd. It didn't take long for him to spot the two Salvatore brothers who were looking around less than subtle "Could you be any more obvious?"

"So you actually showed," Damon remarked before turning back to Stefan "Do you see her?"

"Nope," the younger brother shook his head.

Malice sniffed at being ignored "Alright then. I won't tell you where Katherine is."

"You…" Stefan trailed off "Of course you've seen her."

"I'm just good that way," the purple-haired boy laughed before waving his hand over his shoulder "She's inside. Not sure if she's expecting anything but… Yeah. She's also pretending to be Elena."

Damon snorted "Yeah, that's nothing new."

Stefan looked over at Malice "Thank you for helping. We know that you don't have to."

"Ah," Malice grimaced, waving them off "Well, good luck with your plans. I'm just gonna be around somewhere."

Quite a while later, Malice was bored again. He glanced around, hoping to see someone who he at least knew. He blinked when he saw the one person he didn't expect to see anywhere today. Elena. And yes, this time it was actually her. She was wearing a pink sweater instead of the dress that Katherine wore earlier.

"Malice," she greeted when the older boy walked up to her "Have you seen Bonnie?"

Malice frowned "I might have. Who is Bonnie?"

Elena tilted her head "Oh, you haven't met her yet?"

"Not that I know of," the purple-haired boy shrugged "Is she the witch?"

"Yes," the Doppelgänger nodded before glancing past him "There she is." She practically stormed past Malice, narrowing in on where Jeremy and Bonnie were talking quietly "You guys are trying to kill her here?"

Jeremy glanced from his older sister to Malice who had followed her "We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it."

"Okay," the girl held up her hand, closing her eyes in annoyance "Stop with the 'we', are you guys crazy? You're going to get yourself killed."

"More like Damon and Stefan are going to get themselves killed," Malice corrected "They are the ones actually trying to get a piece of wood into her."

Elena shot him a withering glare "Yes, thank you, Malice."

"Welcome," Malice sang before turning to Bonnie "We haven't met yet."

"Bonnie," the witch nodded "Heard some interesting things about you."

Malice raised his eyebrow "Have you now? I'm surprised. Not really…"

"Guys?" Elena waved her hand, trying to get them back on track.

"Sorry," Bonnie shrugged "We know what we're doing though."

The Doppelgänger crossed her arms "And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?"

"It's not just you anymore, Elena," Jeremy pointed out "She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped."

"I quite like her so far," Malice hummed, flinching a little at the identical glares he got "Okay, I don't. Let's gank her."

They were about to argue some more when Elena let out a scream of pain, stumbling forward. Malice reacted without thinking, holding her upright. Jeremy stared at the blood slowly soaking through his sister's shirt with wide eyes "What's going on?"

Bonnie gasped "Jeremy, it's Katherine. She's linked to Katherine, get them to stop. Now!"

The boy started running towards the house, while Malice carefully helped Elena to the ground "I didn't expect this to happen. You know, no matter how much you hate her, she is rather clever."

"Yeah, yeah," Bonnie grumbled, looking at the wounds "Can you do something? You have magic too, right?"

"So do you," Malice pointed out "She's not in any danger of dying. I'd rather not waste my powers if it's not clear whether those two idiots actually stop."

Bonnie snorted "I take it you don't like them?"

"Eh, Damon is an asshole," the purple-haired boy shrugged "Stefan's alright, I guess."

"Nice to know that we agree on something," Elena hissed out through clenched teeth "This really hurts. Sure neither of you can do anything?"

Malice groaned when Bonnie once again turned to him "Fine," he muttered, positioning his hands over Elena's wounds. He concentrated on taking the pain from her and his eyes started to glow. Bonnie blinked in surprise when she saw that and smiled when Elena relaxed in the older boy's hold. She would have to do some research about him. Malice definitely wasn't your average warlock "I can't do more than that since I don't really know what spell was used."

"Are you okay?" Jeremy questioned as soon as he was kneeling next to his sister.

Elena opened her eyes and nodded "Are they?"

"They're stuck in there with her," the younger Gilbert gestured, looking over at Bonnie "You were right. Katherine had a witch link Elena to her."

Bonnie let out a gasp "That girl I saw, the one inside. Stay with her, alright? Malice, could you?"

"Not your monkey," he told her.

"Fine, then at least make sure she doesn't bleed out," the witch muttered.

Malice rolled his eyes as she stalked away "Really?"

"Bonnie said you have magic," Jeremy spoke up, looking down at his sister "Can't you help her?"

"I already did," the purple-haired boy pointed out "She's not in any pain and the wounds are healing. Magic isn't a cure-all, you know? At least mine isn't."

* * *

After the party was over, Malice sighed, rubbing the tension out of his neck gently. When did he start to care about what happened to them? He really shouldn't… Well, to some extent he didn't care. Maybe he was just lonely. Ever since he came here – He missed Mal and Evie, Carlos and Jay. They had been his family for so long… Always been around. Now, it was just him.

"You're still here?" a voice behind him questioned in surprise "I thought you left."

Malice turned around "Elena."

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking up at him in slight concern.

The purple-haired boy laughed sarcastically "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I'm fine, though." He looked her over quickly "You, on the other hand, should probably change. The red doesn't go too well with the shirt."

"Haha," Elena snorted, rolling her eyes "Want me to take you home?"

"Nah, it's fine," Malice waved off and was about to walk off when two masked men came up behind them. Maleficent's son whirled around before the arm could snake around his head, hitting the man in the stomach. A few well-placed hits later and the man was down. He was about to look for Elena when something hit the back of his head, making him black out.


	9. Elijah

**So, for those of you who might have guessed who Malice's father is. I'm going to use my second choice for it (sorry!) but you'll see. It's going to fit a lot better once it's actually being mentioned.**

 **Also sorry about how long this took me.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Elena woke up, feeling like she was floating "What do you want?" she slurred, her vision swimming, barely allowing her to see the man who was carrying her into an abandoned-looking house.

"Shh," Trevor hushed, setting the Doppelgänger down on the couch before going back for the other one. The boy had been a bit of a surprise but… Who was he to argue? Maybe he could make the purple-haired one into a meal if nothing else.

"Please," Elena begged when he returned, practically dropping Malice to the ground "I'm hurt."

Trevor smirked at her "I know. Just a taste." He vamped out, leaning down to bite her wound. Before his teeth could sink into her, Rose arrived.

"Trevor," she exclaimed in annoyance "Control yourself."

"Buzzkill," he huffed, storming out of the room, leaving Elena with Rose and an unconscious Malice.

Elena looked at the purple-haired boy worriedly. He was only in this situation because of her… It made her feel incredibly guilty. She shook her head, focussing on the female vampire in front of her "What do you want with me?"

Rose stared at the girl "Oh my God," she breathed with wide eyes "You look just like her."

"But I'm not," Elena shot back, pleadingly "Please… Whatever you –"

"Be quiet," Rose snapped.

Elena shook her head "But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert. You don't have to do this."

Rose rolled her eyes "I know who you are, I said be quiet."

"What do you want?" Elena asked again.

Rose slapped the Doppelgänger hard, causing Elena to fall backwards onto the couch, unconscious "I want you to be quiet," she said, leaving the two unconscious teenagers behind in the room.

* * *

Stefan was standing outside the school with Damon, talking about Elena's disappearance "This has Katherine written all over it," Stefan huffed.

Damon shook his head "Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me. I'm the one who shut her in."

"Did you?" Stefan shot back doubtfully.

Damon narrowed his eyes in anger "Did I what, Stefan?"

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine had on you…"

"She's in the tomb, period," Damon snapped back "End of story but she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying."

"What did she say?" Stefan sighed.

Damon looked at some students who were pushing past them "Elena's in danger."

"What?" Stefan hissed "And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?"

"Everything she says is a lie," Damon defended himself "How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth? And anyway, it's not like Elena is alone. Malice is missing as well."

Stefan raised his eyebrow "And you know he's with her… How exactly?" He shook his head "Oh, who cared. We have to go talk to Katherine."

"No, no," Damon denied "Let me tell you how that's gonna go. We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release which we're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us. That's exactly what she wants."

Stefan rolled his eyes "I don't really care." Elena was so much more important to him than the potential threat of Katherine.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan," Damon implored. He wanted nothing more to do with Katherine but somehow it was always her they had to go back to. For such a bitch, she held much important information.

"It's Elena."

* * *

Malice groaned, raising his hand to his aching head. He would never complain about being bored again if that was how the universe answered his plea. Really, getting kidnapped was not something he tended to enjoy. Not after it happened more than once. He looked around the room, his nose wrinkled in disgust "Great," he huffed under his breath "So cliché. A dump in the middle of nowhere. How exciting."

"Malice?" Elena whispered, blinking her eyes open to see the purple-haired boy getting to his feet.

"Oh, great," he muttered "Of course, you're here too."

Elena looked at him worriedly "Are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry. They wanted me."

"Just… shut up, would you?" Malice rolled his eyes, already more than annoyed with the girl. There had been a reason he had tried – badly – to stay away from the Scooby Gang. They were the most annoying people he ever had the displeasure of meeting. Apart from his mother and her goons "It's done. Nothing you can do to change it, so just stop." Elena's face showed the hurt at the boy's callous words but Malice didn't care. So what if she was hurt?

"How's the girl?" Rose's voice floated in from upstairs.

Trevor shrugged "Still passed out. The guy as well."

Rose narrowed her eyes "You didn't touch her, did you?"

"Give me some credit," Trevor huffed, crossing his arms "So, you called him?"

"No," Rose sighed "I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

Trevor stared at her in annoyance "Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

"They say he got it."

"Wonderful," Trevor muttered "And what?"

Malice turned his head away from the conversation when Elena walked past him and up the stairs.

"So that's it, Trevor," Rose pointed out softly "He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look," Trevor implored, his voice changing, a hint of panic growing inside of him "It's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running," Rose snapped.

Trevor snorted "Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

Rose shook her head "Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Elena stepped on one of the loose floorboards, causing both vampires' to whirl around "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?" Elena demanded.

"He's your worst nightmare."

Malice let out a laugh "God, could you be any more cliché? 'Your worst nightmare'? Really? That and the abandoned house."

"Be quiet," Trevor snapped, storming off towards the front of the house, while Rose walked through a nearby door.

"Why am I here?" Elena demanded.

Rose raised an amused eyebrow and looked from the Doppelgänger to the boy leaning against the wall. He looked bored, not something she would have expected really "You keep asking me these questions like I'm going to answer them."

"Why won't you?"

"That's another one," she pointed out.

Elena held up her hands "You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

"Isn't it obvious?" Malice spoke up "I mean, they did just talk about it."

Both girls turned to him "Tell me what you think, then," Rose humoured him. Honestly, a part of her started liking this human. He wasn't scared, he was a little shit from what she had seen and he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. Plus, it seemed like he didn't like the Doppelgänger all that much.

"So, you're running from something – or rather someone," Malice started, pushing off the wall "I take it, it's not just this Elijah person but someone more powerful? You messed up somehow and you think Elena is the key to forgiveness from whoever you're so scared of."

Rose hummed "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Do I look like a Gryffindor to you?" Malice grimaced.

"Who is he?" Elena cut in "Is he a vampire?"

Rose shrugged "He's one of the vampires, the Originals."

"What do you mean the Originals?" Elena asked.

"Again with the questions," Rose rolled her eyes "Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?"

"That would imply they actually know anything about that," Malice snorted.

Elena shot him a glare, wishing that he would just shut up. She hadn't had anything against him but… Malice was starting to get on her nerves with his behaviour. She shook her head and turned back to Rose, intent on ignoring the older boy "So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them," Rose told her "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"Who are the Originals?" Elena asked again.

Rose closed her eyes, fiddling with a book she had picked from a table "Trevor and I have been running for five hundred years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me?"

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse," Rose pointed out.

Elena's eyes widened in surprise "The curse? The sun and the moon curse?"

Rose smirked a little "Oh, you do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the ritual."

Malice let out a noise "Not quite," he hummed "That thing is a binding agent. Pumped full of magic. It's to aid in the breaking. From what I take from this a sacrifice is what breaks the curse in the end?"

"You know your magic," Rose murmured, nodding her head.

"Sacrifice?" Elena narrowed her eyes.

Rose sighed. She was really getting annoyed with all the questions although she couldn't really fault the girl, could she? "The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one who has to die."

"Tell me more," she demanded when Trevor came back into the room.

The male vampire smirked, walking past them "Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know, Doppelicious?"

"Who were you running from?"

"The Originals," Trevor told her, starting to place blinds in front of the windows, cleaning up a little with Rose's help. Not that it would do much for the house, Malice thought.

Elena scoffed "Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?"

"The first family," Trevor explained "The old world. Rose and I pissed them off."

Malice rolled his eyes and fell onto the couch, watching the other inhabitants of the room. He was bored again but didn't really feel like aggravating anyone with smartass comments. Not yet, at least. He hasn't sunken that low yet.

Trevor smiled sheepishly when Rose cleared her throat "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Elena asked, leaning forward curiously.

"He made the same mistake countless others did. He trusted Katerina Petrova." There was a hint of disapproval in Rose's voice but Trevor ignored it.

Elena let out a whoosh of air "Katherine."

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger," Rose exclaimed in a mocking voice.

Trevor sighed at his friend "I helped her escape her fate and now I've – sorry – we've been marked ever since."

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again," Rose vowed, stomping out of the room with Trevor trailing behind.

* * *

"We're getting close," Stefan pointed out, looking down at his phone "Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6."

Damon hummed in acknowledgement, fishing for a blood bag he had stored in the back seat. He stopped abruptly "If you want some, just ask."

"I want some," Stefan said immediately.

Damon smirked "Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, I've got your back. It'll be fine."

"I'm not joking," Stefan pointed out blankly "I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength."

Damon glanced at his brother in surprise before handing him the bag "Does Elena know you're drinking blood?"

Stefan hummed "I've been drinking hers."

"Hmm, how romantic," Damon sneered, unsure what to think about what he just learned. He took a deep drink of blood, thinking about what to say next "Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it."

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan asked tersely.

Damon nodded enthusiastically "Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

Stefan ignored the undertone in Damon's voice and shrugged "I guess he found something else to live for."

* * *

"He's here," Trevor called out, his hands shaking with panic and fear as he hurried into the room that held the others "This was a mistake."

Rose grabbed him, holding him still "No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me."

"No! He wants me dead, Rose," he shot back.

"He wants her more," Rose jerked her head in Elena's direction.

Trevor let out a little whimper "I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

Rose tightened her hands, shaking him a little to get his attention "Hey! What are we?"

"We're family," Trevor choked out "Forever." A loud knock echoed through the house, making him tense up again.

Elena stared at the vampires in surprise "You're scared."

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound," Rose warned, leaving the room to open the door.

"Is this Elijah really that bad?" Malice asked quietly as Trevor resumed pacing "I mean, you seem to be more afraid of someone else?"

Trevor let out a strangled laugh "Yes, he is that bad. You haven't seen what he can do."

"No," Malice agreed "No, I haven't. But I'm pretty sure that I have seen worse."

Trevor looked at him "How can you be so sure?"

Malice rubbed at his arm "Let's just say that my parents were very… evil and leave it at that."

"Your parents?"

"It doesn't matter," the purple-haired boy waved off. His head snapped up when the sound of footsteps came closer and closer until he saw a man standing on top of the staircase with Rose. Malice couldn't help but trail his eyes over his form. He was hot – plain and simple. Brown hair, brown eyes and that aura… Malice felt drawn to that aura. It was equal parts protective and cold.

Elena turned her head to look at the man, seeing him watching her with a hint of curiosity. He rushed over to her and leaned down to smell the girl's neck "Human," he breathed in shock "It's impossible. Hello there." His eyes trailed to the boy who was studying him intently and raised an eyebrow at Rose "Who's that?"

"Someone who tends to be laughed at by fate," Malice huffed "Never mind me."

Elijah inclined his head and grabbed the Doppelgänger's arm "We have a long journey ahead," he said "We should be going."

"Please," Elena begged, looking from Trevor to Rose to Malice "Don't let him take me."

The Original released her arm as if remembering something "One last piece of business and we're done." He turned and walked towards where Trevor and Malice were standing.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah," Trevor managed to breathe out, his head lowered. He was terrified which made this whole situation even more intriguing to Malice "I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh, no," Elijah waved off, circling the younger vampire "Your apology is not necessary."

"Yes, yes, it is," Trevor burst out "You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Well, yes, you are the guilty one," Elijah agreed, still circling. It reminded Malice of his father. And not in a good way "Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. But you… Where was your loyalty?" He stopped in front of Trevor.

Trevor trembled lightly "I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted," Elijah smirked and as the girls let out a breath of relief behind him, Malice took a couple of steps away from Trevor before his head fell where he had just stood.

Rose let out a cry "You…" she started.

"Don't, Rose," Elijah told her, calmness in-person "Now that you're free…" He was cut off by Malice who was looking down at the head in fascination.

"Holy... That was awesome." Everyone stared at Malice with varying degrees of shock, horror and intrigue in Elijah's case. The Original couldn't help but be reminded of Kol. His younger brother had a similar enthusiasm when it came to violence… "Can you teach me? I mean... I asked the Queen of Hearts but the old hag always refused and threatened to take off my head. Bit rude if you ask me but what can you do?"

Elijah's lips twitched, although he was a little confused as to what the Queen from Alice in Wonderland had to do with anything. He grabbed Elena's arm again "Come."

"No," Elena hissed, trying to free her arm "What about the moonstone?"

Elijah's eyes narrowed "What do you know about the moonstone?"

Malice groaned in exasperation "Really? Really, Elena?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is," Elena told the Original.

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it," she bargained weakly.

Elijah shook his head in amusement "Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah asked, the amusement now obvious to both Rose and Malice.

Malice pinched the bridge of his nose "Elena, if I were you, I would shut up before you say something you're going to regret. He won't let you go just because he gets the moonstone. Yes, it's needed for the ritual but you're literally handing over everything one would need."

"Rose?"

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose shrugged.

Elijah looked down into Elena's eyes, trying to compel her "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" he asked, ripping the necklace off her neck "Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb," Elena replied mechanically "Underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

Elijah's eyebrows shot up "Interesting." Glass breaking reached their ears, causing the Original to straighten up "What is that?"

"I don't know," Rose shook her head.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah pressed.

Rose bit her lip "I don't know," she repeated.

Elijah grabbed Elena and pulled the Doppelgänger into another part of the house with Malice and Rose following him. As soon as they were standing in the foyer, people started running past him "Rose."

The female vampire shrugged "I don't know who it is."

"Up here," Stefan called.

Elijah left Elena with Rose, speeding halfway up the staircase.

Damon's voice was heard next "Down here."

"Excuse me," Elijah called out, looking around when the Doppelgänger, Rose and the boy disappeared "To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" He broke a wooden coat rack, fashioning a makeshift stake "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?"

Malice shoved Damon off of him and rolled his eyes. This was none of his business anymore. Elena was safe and even if the Salvatores were going to get each other killed, it wasn't like he cared. What he did care about was the Original. He would have to try and find out more about them. Malice furrowed his brow. There had been mentions in several of the books he had found on his quest to find out about vampires. If you knew where to look, finding information was easy.

Damon rolled his eyes at Malice before looking at the other vampire, he was still holding against the wall when he heard Elena speak up "I'll come with you," she told the Original "Just, please… Don't hurt my friends. They just wanted to help me out."

Elijah was back up the stairs in a split second, the stake still in his hand "What game are you playing with me?" he demanded.

Elena threw the vervain bomb Stefan had given her in his face. Elijah let out a shout of pain, his face healing immediately. He stalked towards Elena but Stefan arrived, shooting him with tiny wooden bullets. Not that it slowed him down at all, so Stefan threw the weapon and tackled the Original. They both tumbled down the stairs. Elijah got up immediately but Stefan was down for the moment. That was Damon's cue to rush at Elijah, staking him.

"Just let her go," Elena sighed when Rose ran off.

"Hey, come here," Stefan smiled as Elena hurried into his arms "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Elena nodded with a sigh "I'm fine now. Let's get out of here."

Malice glanced over his shoulder at the vampire stuck to the wall before he followed Damon out to the car.


	10. Slater

**GUESS WHAT! Malice's father will be revealed here. Muahaha. Kidding. I know I made allusions to it before but I changed it only recently because I was told that it was 'impossible'. Not that I thought so but oh well.**

 **Also, sorry this is so later. Again. I'm working on stories that aren't posted yet (funny how that works, isn't it?)**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Nick**

Damon walked into the living room and raised his eyebrow at the crying vampire "Alright, Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh, please don't tell me you're crying cause your buddy Trevor lost his head."

Rose looked up with a glare "You've always been this sensitive?"

"Full vampire switch for this very reason," Damon shrugged "Takes the emotion out of it."

"Yeah?" Rose snorted, still rubbing the tears from her eyes "You switch yours, I'll switch mine."

Damon blinked, somewhat surprised "Is that a dig?"

"It's an observation," Rose shot back "Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult."

"I'm not in love with anyone," Damon denied through gritted teeth.

Rose looked over at him with fire in her eyes "You want to try that again?"

Damon clenched his fists and leaned in closer to her "Don't get on my bad side."

"Then show me your good side," Rose challenged.

Damon shook his head and stepped back a little "How do I find Klaus?"

Rose stiffened at the sudden change in subject "You don't find Klaus, he finds you."

"Come on," Damon scoffed "Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close," Rose pointed out. If she was being honest with herself, she didn't want to be anywhere near this town once Klaus got wind of a Doppelgänger. Sure, she had willingly dealt with Elijah but he had always been the more relaxed one of the two.

Damon sighed and poured himself a drink "Humour me. You got in touch with Elijah. How did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole," Rose explained "A guy names Slater in Richmond."

"Perfect," Damon nodded, draining his glass. He grabbed the car keys from the table "I'll drive."

Rose shook her head violently "Oh, no. You forget not all of us can do sun."

"Then you drive," Damon simply shrugged "Come on. We have to go and pick someone up on the way."

Rose reluctantly followed Damon to the garage and the car "Who?"

"Oh, you know him," Damon assured.

* * *

"So, what's up?" Malice asked, crawling into the SUV as quickly as he could without the sun burning the female vampire in the driver's seat.

"Oh, you know… The usual," Damon told him "We're going to try and find a psychopathic vampire who wants to kill Elena."

Malice blinked "Who?"

"His name is Klaus," Rose explained.

"Okay?" Malice rolled his eyes "Great. That's a stupid name for a vampire, by the way."

"You don't understand," Rose said, her voice rising a little. She didn't understand how anyone could make jokes about Klaus… Then again, Malice had no idea who he actually was, so that one might be on her "Klaus… He's one of the Originals, he's a legend."

Malice crossed his arms with a frown "Wasn't that what you said about Elijah too?"

"No," Rose shook her head "Elijah isn't… Klaus is the real deal. He's known to be the oldest and a lot more dangerous than Elijah ever could be."

Malice raised an eyebrow „Oh, come on. I'm sure that guy can't be that bad."

"Klaus is strong," Rose shook her head "He's the oldest…"

"You said that already. Honey, I went against the Big Bad Wolf and lived to tell the tale. I'm sure this Klaus guy can't be worse than my own parents," Malice mumbled "Hell, at this point I prefer my sister's father… He always treated me fairly which is surprising in itself."

Damon looked over at him. He had never heard Malice talk about his family before "You don't have the same parents?"

"The same mother," Malice explained "I'm sure Mother would have gone crazy if my father had shown up again after he left. They don't get along at all. Like cats and dogs… Or in this case like wolves and dragons really."

"Drag…" Damon trailed off and shook his head "I'm not sure I want to know."

"That's probably a good thing," Malice nodded and glanced out of the window "Erm, I have a question. Where are we going? Okay… Maybe two. What the hell am I doing here?"

Rose looked at him through the rear-view mirror "You waited until we were halfway there before you start asking questions?"

"Eh, I was bored. I tend not to ask too many questions when I'm bored." He scratched his head "Last time, I got kidnapped and you know how that turned out."

"And now you aren't bored anymore?" Rose asked.

Malice shook his head and huffed "Now I'm thinking about my parents and that tends to ruin my mood. I apologise in advance."

* * *

Damon looked around the dark parking garage with a raised eyebrow "Back entrance. How convenient."

"That's the point," Rose rolled her eyes "We can't all have little daylight rings."

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?"

Rose shrugged "I called him. He's here. He's always here."

"Good," Damon nodded and pushed Rose against the wall "Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I'll rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at."

Malice let out a suffering sigh as he made his way to the door. He needed coffee and now. After spending a couple of nights looking into a way of going home, he was exhausted. And talking about his parents didn't help either.

Rose looked at Damon for a moment before she grabbed him, twisting his arm behind his back "I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." She released him and stepped back "You can trust me."

They walked up to Malice who rolled his eyes "You finally done, then?" He followed the two vampires into the shop and blinked a couple of times at the bright sunlight.

"Woah," Damon mumbled "What about the sunlight?"

"Double-paned and tempered," Rose explained as Malice walked up to the counter "UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?"

"That and the free Wi-Fi," Slater grinned, joining them.

Rose smiled, pulling him into a hug "Hey, how are you?"

"Good," Slater nodded "I saw you come. What are you doing here?"

"Mm, it's a long story," she waved off "But I want you to meet…"

"Damon Salvatore," Slater cut him off "Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova." He glanced at Rose "So I take it I was right. What I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

Rose nodded "Yes. It was right. Thank you for your help."

Slater smiled smugly "It's nice to meet you… Maybe." He looked at the other boy "Although I don't know who you are?"

"Malice," the purple-haired boy nodded, taking a sip from his coffee. He grimaced when the scalding hot beverage hit his tongue but only sipped at the cup again.

"Okay then?" Slater blinked "What's going on, Rose? Where's Trevor?"

The group made their way to one of the tables when Rose launched into the story with Damon occasionally chiming in with more details or snarky comments.

By the end, Slater's eyes were wide "And you're sure Elijah's dead?"

"Beyond dead," Damon nodded.

"Trevor was a good man," Slater murmured, squeezing Rose's hand "He helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD."

Rose nodded "Slater's been in college since '74."

"When I was turned," he added "I have 18 degrees, 3 master's and 4 PhDs."

Damon raised his eyebrow in annoyance "The point?"

"Exactly," Slater gestured "I mean, what's the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me."

Rose shook her head at him, slightly amused. Slater had asked her the same thing after they met "We need your help. If someone wants to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?"

"Craigslist."

Damon choked on his spit "Really?"

Slater nodded "Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah. Who's dead and that's where my connection ends."

Malice was sipping at his coffee, looking around the coffee shop rather than fully focussing on the conversation. Technically, it had nothing to do with him, so he couldn't care less.

"Here's what I don't get," Damon started, leaning back on his chair "Elijah moved around during the day, which means the Originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now, why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it," Slater pointed out "If a vampire breaks the sun curse, then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa."

Malice raised an eyebrow "That sounds kind of… Stupid?"

"And aren't werewolves extinct?" Rose asked.

Slater raised one shoulder in a half shrug "True. I've never seen one but rumour has it…"

Damon smirked "Not such a rumour."

"Mystic Falls?" Slater asked before his eyes lit up in wonder "God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome."

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it," Damon snorted.

Malice nodded "He's right. Annoying Doppelgängers, meddling vampires and Hunter. I can think of nothing better."

"Shut up, Malice," Damon huffed, cuffing the boy over the head, nearly making him drop his coffee "Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?"

Slater blinked "What do you mean?"

Damon gestured with his hands "Well if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well, yeah, probably," Slater shrugged "But why would you want to do that?"

"Tell me now," Damon demanded lowly.

Slater let out a snort "You think I'm going to help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an Original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun?" Damon asked "I can make that happen… If you help us."

Before anyone could say more of that subject, the windows blew inward. Malice barely reacted save from turning his head away from the window and the shards of glass. Rose let out a scream as her skin started burning. Damon gritted his teeth, turning to help Rose out of the coffee shop with the rest of the fleeing vampires.

Malice took a sip from the coffee in front of him and grimaced when a piece of glass slid into his mouth "My coffee," he mourned, looking down.

"Malice," Damon shouted over his shoulder when the boy hadn't moved.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled "I'm coming… You owe me a coffee without glass though."

Damon rolled his eyes before turning back to Rose whose skin was starting to heal "You're going to be okay."

"I know," Rose nodded.

"Who's behind that?" Damon muttered.

Malice slid into the backseat on the passenger side "Whoever it was. They will pay for ruining my coffee. Dammit."

"Oh, shut up, Malice," Rose grumbled before looking around "Where's Slater?"

Damon shrugged "Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

Rose sat up, her eyes narrowed on the younger vampire "He's not behind this, he's a good guy. He wouldn't betray me."

"Who did it?" Damon asked.

"It's Klaus, don't you understand?" Rose sniffed „You don't know this man, we're dead. We're all dead."

"Yes, yes, we get it," Malice huffed "Klaus is the bogeyman and he is coming after the whole of Mystic Falls."

* * *

"I'm sorry about today," Rose sighed, walking into the living room where Damon and Malice were sitting "I didn't know that was going to happen."

Damon looked up at her with a short nod "I believe you."

"I wish we could save Elena. I know that you want to," Rose pointed out.

"And I will," he replied.

Malice looked from one to the other and grimaced "And that's my cue to leave… And hopefully, never come back."

Rose pulled further away from Damon "You don't have to go."

"Oh, I think I do," Malice snorted "Plus, I don't really care about your plans. I'm only helping because I get bored. Saving Elena really isn't on my To-Do list."

"Then what is?" Damon asked "Why help us?"

Malice shrugged "I told you. I get bored." He ran a hand through his hair "I want to go home… But I can't. I'm stuck here with you and your stupid drama and there's nothing I can do about it. What would you like me to do, Damon?"

Rose put her drink to the side "What do you mean 'you're stuck here'?"

"I can't get home," Malice told her "Not that there is much for me there but…" He shook his head, schooling his features "It doesn't matter. Try not to get me into any more shit, Damon. I don't care."


End file.
